


Mr. Wolf

by EmilaUTtrash



Category: Mafiafell - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Chapter one is part 1 and 2, F/M, For those of you who asked for more, From my oneshot collection, Funny, Idk how long this will be?, Maifa, Reader isn't chara, friendship!!, maybe smut??, more tags to be added later, reader is a singer, sans/reader - Freeform, strange jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilaUTtrash/pseuds/EmilaUTtrash
Summary: Life wasn’t as glamorous as you hoped, singing at bars where you were only ever seen as a piece of eye candy got exhausting. Lucky you had a loving boyfriend at home, though sometimes you’d wished he’d leave. But you know what they say, be careful of what you wish for.From  the oneshots I made. ~Oneshot collection (undertale)The first chapter are parts one and two of the collection.





	1. Part one & two

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, I'm just getting all the older parts uploaded. The real update is coming soon, And i promise i got a full night of sleep before writing it! so it won't be complete crap! :3

Work had been busy leaving you sore and exhausted, still, you were happy. Even if you had to work at a speakeasy singing to drunk men who only seem to see you like a piece of eye candy rather than a lady, it paid the bills and that’s all that mattered. Rolling your shoulders in the dressing room, kicking off the pinchy heels with a loud thump your eyes glared at the reflection. You’d have to be lying to yourself if you didn’t blame Oliver a bit, he was doing his best to get a job, though, it sometimes seemed like he was happy just living off the wages you made from this singing gig. Reaching a hand to the cloth, fully ready to take off every bit of makeup, you were startled by a loud knock. “Who's there?” Laughter rang out before the man spoke from behind the door.

 

“Canary.”

 

“Canary? What?”

 

“Canarying heavy stuff, could ya let a guy in?” It took a full moment of staring at the door before the words sunk in, getting up suddenly rushing over to the door, a faint blush on your already rosy cheeks.

 

“I’m so sorry, did one of…” eyes widened in disbelief, Sans Snowdin was standing in front of the women's dressing room, a large bouquet of flowers in hand, a wine bottle in the other. Sans was known as one of the most dangerous mobsters in Ebott City, the brothers were apparently ruthless with their punishments. You’d have to be very careful not to anger him. Giving him your stage smile, one that had charmed many men in the past, moving to let him in. It felt like time slowed as he walked past you, one thought kept repeating in your mind as you shut the door. Don’t fuck this up! The moment the door closed you felt trapped, turning around you made your way to your seat, gesturing for him to take the one across the small room. Sans grin widened as he walked to you, giving you a small peck on the cheek as he placed the flowers on the counter. With a flick of his wrist the wine bottle was gone now, replaced with two full glasses in his large bony hand.

 

“Wonderful show really had em on their toes toots. Here.” One of the glasses was passed to you, the amber liquid swirling, he waited until you took a sip before speaking again. “I’ve been watching ya for a while now, have ta say, I like what I’ve seen.”

 

“ You mean my cat screeching, please Mr. Snowdin. Don’t be silly.” He leaned on the counter, eyes locking with your own. “Though I have to say I’m flattered by the offer, I’m currently involved.” He chuckled as he winked.

 

“ 'S no problem, ya a lady with a lot of class.” His eye lights drifted to your breasts, the all too tight dress seemed to have slipped, now revealing some of your bra. Covering yourself as quickly as possible, cheeks burning in embarrassment. “Heh, I’ll leave my card just in case ya change your mind sweetheart.” Sans took your hand in his, placing a kiss on the top of it as he winked once more . Giving him a shy smile you took your hand back but in a polite manner.

 

“You’ve got a silver tongue Mr. Snowdin, but I’m not one to be charmed so easily.” If you had to describe your thought process then it would have been a cat playing with a mouse, one wrong move and it would be a one-sided slaughter. Giving him a wink of your own, getting up and leading the way to the door. “I really have ta get ready to leave, but we can drink more next time, promise.” He chuckled, making his way to you. In one moment one of his hands snaked around your waist, effectively trapping you.

 

“It’s a date.” His smile was both terrifying and charming, Sans leaned in. His voice husky as he whispered. “Tell Oliver I’ll see em soon.” Cold sweat ran down your spine as you realized Sans had been watching either you or Oliver for far longer than you had originally thought. Trying to fight back the shivers, he let go taking two steps away before disappearing. Legs unstable from the sudden shock you fall to your knees, eyes widened in horror and confusion. It felt as if the world froze at that moment, then it clicked. You grabbed your things, no longer worried about getting undressed for the walk home. No, all that you could think about was Oliver. Even if he was always making mistakes and sleeping with other women, you still loved him and if what Sans had said was true, then Oliver could be in real danger right now. As you sped through the winding alleyways you felt as if the devil himself was chasing you, even still, you weren’t about to give up. As you made the turn that would lead to your home you saw something horrific. Monsters in jet black suits were carrying out a body bag, your knees wobbled as you legs began to give out. That’s when a hand jetted out from the darkness, catching you before you even had the chance to fall. His familiar baritone voice echoed in the small space as he grabbed your waist to keep you up. “Heh, didn’t think ya'd get here so fast sweetheart.” You knew you had to play nice, you knew this and yet, you couldn’t stop yourself. Pushing him away you took three steps back, only stopping when you hit the opposite wall.

 

“What did you do!” You demanded. This, however, only got him to smile.

 

“Kitty's got claws, just how I like em” He chuckled before taking a slow step towards you. You felt your body go stone cold as you tried and failed to move away. One of his bony hands snaked around your chin, lifting your face so you could stare into his eye lights. The humor in his voice was now replaced with a sharp and cutting tone. “I only exercised the law doll face, he owed me some serious cash…” He paused as he watched your facial expression changed from anger to confusion. What is he on about? He sighed deeply as he glanced over his shoulder. “You had no idea, did ya… well, I’m sorry ta say this sweetheart.” You could tell he wasn’t sorry in the least as his grin grew, now showing all of his sharp teeth. “Oliver’s body won’t fetch a high enough price to pay off the rest of his dues, so you’re gonna halfta come with me.” He left you no room for argument as he wrapped his arms around you, the ground disappeared. The scene changed from the dirty back alley to an inky, empty black. You tried to take a breath in at the sudden shock, but no air was to be found. Just as you thought your lungs might collapse the scene changed yet again. Sans was still holding you, but now you were on a fuzzy red carpet. You could make out the whole city from the window just behind him. If you weren’t scared out of your mind, you would have complemented his tastes in decor. After about three seconds you felt a wave of nausea take over. Pushing him away you moved to the tiled area and proceed to throw up.    

 

As you felt your guts coming out of your throat you failed to notice Sans holding your hair up. His other hand gently rubbing your back as you lurched more. It must have been a full minute before you could breathe again. As you greedily took in air, Sans spoke softly. “Geez, are you alright?” This was a complete one-eighty, his personality just kept hopping. Nodding your head slowly you began to wonder whether or not he was sane. “Sorry, I always forget humans can’t breathe in the void… heh.” He paused for a long moment before sighing once again. “Let me help ya to the bathroom.” You shoved him with as much strength as you could muster while your eyes were still spinning. “Come on, I just wanna help ya, sweetheart.” Surprised his tone wasn’t annoyed, you glanced at him. Sans looked serious about helping you, still, you didn’t want to lean onto him for any kind of support. Taking a deep breath in you forced your shaky legs to stand.

 

“I can walk by myself!” Sans facial expression changed from one of worry to one of pride.

 

“That’s my girl!” He stood up fully, pointing behind his shoulder to a hallway. “Bathroom’s the last door on the right… feel free to use anything you find in there.” He winked at you. Finding him to be disgusting you shuffled past him without giving him a response. As soon as you were in the bathroom you closed the door and locked it. Letting out a breath you hadn’t noticed you’d been holding you looked in the mirror, heart falling in your chest. Your last good dress was now stained with your vomit. Eyes widening in horror you stripped as fast as possible, holding the martial underneath the tap you grabbed the bar of soap and began rubbing the stain like no tomorrow. All the while, you said a silent prayer to a god you had stopped believing in, that nothing bad would happen to you. It took you around ten or so minutes before you were satisfied, pulling the dress out of the sink you looked around. The bathroom was extremely clean, the walls marble, and the shower was glass. There was something strange though, at the other end of the restroom was a door. Letting your curiosity get the better of you, you opened it.

 

It was the biggest bathtub you’d ever seen, walls painted a deep wine, as the large window showed a view of the whole city. The sight of the city lights was breathtaking, even though you knew the ugliness of it personally, seeing it this way made it look gorgeous. Glancing to the corner revealed a basket of bath bombs and dried flowers. Your wet dress started dripping, not wanting to make a mess in there you went back into the other room. You decided to throw it over the towel rack before biting your lip. What am I supposed to wear? I mean, it’s not like he’ll wait for it to dry, would he? You hoped he would, though when a knock sounded on the other side of the door you knew that wouldn’t be the case.

 

“I brought ya some towels and a change of clothes… I think you should use the shower.” You were about to go into shock, really what was up with his personality? Normally you could get a good read on a person completely just by looking, but Sans. He was impossible. Apparently, you were lost in thought for a bit too long because he spoke in an amused tone. “I promise I won’t peek unless ya want me to.” Feeling a slight blush creep onto your face, you found yourself in an internal struggle. On one hand, you really didn’t want to smell like vomit and sweat, though if you had a shower here, you’d be completely vulnerable! Under normal circumstances, you would have flat out refused his offer, but you did smell like a back alley rat and were in serious need to get rid of your heavy makeup. Sighing deeply, you begrudgingly opened the door a crack, taking care to not been seen in your underwear. You stuck your hand out and waited, only pulling it back when you felt the weight of the items on your hand. Once you had secured the items you quickly shut and locked the door. Sans chuckled at this before speaking once again. “There’s shampoo and conditioner in the cabinet, soap's there too… welp, take your time.” You wouldn’t, afterall, who could relax in this situation.

 

You waited until you couldn’t hear his footsteps anymore before you looked through what he had given you. Two white fluffy towels and an extremely large wine red dress shirt. Least it’s normal . You thanked the stars that he didn’t give you anything risky to wear. You placed them on the counter before a feeling of unease took you over. He said he wouldn’t peek… You began to wonder if you could shower with your underwear on for a moment or two before you gave up. Maybe it was the exhaustion or the fact that you were very nearly over the limits of what you could handle emotionally, but you simply stopped thinking. Deciding to worry about it all later, you opened the cabinet and retrieved the items you needed before proceeding to place them in the shower.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Even though you decided to worry about the implications of your actions later, you found yourself glancing towards the door every couple of seconds. The only thing bringing you comfort was the scent of the shampoo and conditioner. As you rinsed your hair a nagging feeling started to eat at you, something just didn’t seem right, though it wasn’t until you were pouring some conditioner out that it clicked. Skeletons don’t have hair! Why do they have these! You stared at the bottle for half a second before you recognized the brand. It was the kind you’d been buying for the last year, feeling your heart skin you grabbed the other bottle. Please don’t be… Your eyes widened at the sight of the shampoo, afterall, it was only sold in your hometown. Meaning Sans either had visited your town and fallen in love with Rosa’s handmade hair products or he brought them from your house. No, that couldn’t be… he must have gotten them from some other place… You ended your shower early, quickly drying yourself off before putting on the dress shirt.

After doing this you walked over to the door, only to freeze once your hand was on the doorknob. Why was I brought here? Your mind went wild as you inwardly cringed at your stupidity. The only reason a high-end mobster like Sans would bring back a woman would be for sex… But, he’s a skeleton? Does he even have a… Shaking your head to get rid of those thoughts, you tried to calm yourself down. From what you learned from experience, keeping cool in tense situations was very important. Afterall, one wrong move could get you killed. With one last deep breath, you pulled the door open. It felt like time was going extremely slowly as you walked down the hallway, only pausing near the end when you noticed a delightful smell. That’s when Sans voice rang out. “You hungry? I made enough for two.” Before you had the chance to decline, your stomach growled. Face flushing in embarrassment you forced yourself to enter the living room, eyes immediately locking onto Sans’s eye lights. He was in the middle of placing the food onto plates, only to stop when you walked in. His eye lights got brighter as his mouth hang agape for a moment. “Gotta say, ya look good enough to eat.” Ignoring his comment you glanced to the food, you were taken aback for a second before you pointed to the dish.

 

“Lasagna… did you make it?” He chuckled before shaking his head.

 

“Nah, my bro made it, I just threw it in the oven and Voilà .” You found his smile to be endearing for a moment before you remembered he’s a bad guy, being wary you took the plate that was passed to you. Taking a small bite you couldn’t help but smile. The flavor was perfect! Taking a larger bite you temporarily forgot what you were here for, though when a glass full of red wine was placed next to you, you flushed. “Here try it with this wine.” You knew you should be on guard, so you inspected the liquid carefully before Sans chuckled. “If I wanted to slip ya somethin, I would have done it at the bar.” He sounded amused which calmed you down a bit. Still, you needed answers. Glaring up at him you managed to remain focused.

 

“Not that I don’t appreciate your hospitality, but why did you bring me here?” His face didn’t change as he leaned in a bit closer.

 

“I’ll tell ya after we eat.” You wanted to yell at him, though the larger part of you wanted to eat more of the delicious lasagna. Taking another bite, Sans grinned. “Ya know my bro used to be horrible at cooking.” This caught your attention, giving him a questioning look you spoke.

 

“What do you mean?” He took a large bite before responding.

 

“When we were underground he got lessons from Undyne, it was bad.” It was probably because the atmosphere was so friendly, or maybe it was the wine. You never were good at holding your liquor. But you inquired further.

 

“How bad are we talking?” He looked happy with your sudden interest in him. As he spoke you continued to eat and drink.

 

“Horrible! Used to put glass and vinegar in'em.” You felt your eyes widen in shock as you realized something.  

“Did you eat it?!” He gave a curt nod as he took another large bite, downing it with a swig large sig of wine.

 

“Sure did, and to make matters worse, I always told him it was the best. Heh, I should have told him the truth instead of lying.” He made a disgusted face before laughing once again. “Could have saved me a lot of pain. Literally.” You smiled a bit as you finished eating, glass almost empty. “Welp looks like you're done… now, down to business.” His tone and demeanor didn’t change a bit as he spoke. “This can go one of two ways… You can work your debt off, or… Let’s just say you don’t want to know the other option.”

 

“Is there really any choice than… I’ll work it off.” You sighed deeply as you leaned back. “So what is it you’ll have me do?” Sans visibly relaxed.

 

“I was worried you’d fight me on this.” Your response had a bite to it.

 

“I’m not stupid Sans… so, would you care to elaborate on what I’ll be doing? Or can I just make payments to you every month?” He shrugged as he looked over to the window.

 

“You’ll be working at a pal of mine's place, singing like normal…” You wondered why he paused for a second before he sighed deeply. When his eye lights met your eyes he looked sad, almost disheartened. “Your main job will be monitoring conversations, then reporting them to Chris.” He didn’t have to explain what he meant by conversations, you knew in an instant that you’d be used as a cover. After all, you knew monsters needed someone to monitor human gangs conversions, and what better than a ditsy, pretty woman to do that. No one would expect the singer to listen in on conversations. No, all they would see is a piece of eye candy. Your heart skipped a beat as you realized this could very well get you killed, and for what! Oliver! I hope you’re burning in hell! You honestly wanted to be outraged at his death, wanted to feel heartbroken over him. Yet, you just couldn’t bring yourself to be. If you were to be truthful, a large part of you was relieved by his death. With him gone you wouldn’t lose all the cash you’d save up, wouldn’t have to come home only to smell another woman's perfume. You would no longer have to lock your door at night because his scum friends would stay over. This is when a thought popped into your head.

 

“All right, so how long will I have to work for you?” This caused him to grin once more.

 

“Shouldn’t take more than a couple of years…” He stretched his hand out towards you. “So, do we have a deal?” You placed your much smaller hand in his, slowly watching it get engulfed by his before smiling.

 

“It’s a deal.”


	2. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HelLO! I've been drinking again! !<3 I'm a problem child :) 
> 
> AHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH! so I'm sorry for any mistakes or errors!! PLease let me know if you see any, other than the notes! 
> 
> And comments are nice <3 
> 
> :) Wish me luck for tomorrow! HAHAHHAHAHAHA XD Alright, gotta sleep at some point yeah<3 Cause you know after bring awake for three days you hear voices and see stuff that anit there! 
> 
> Spooky. Yeah for insomnia form stress and nightmares! <3 But i have the boss battle item now! Sleeping pills

It seemed like time slowed as you began wondering what your life would be like from now on, though Sans didn’t give you much time to think as he spoke once again. “Listen, before anything else happens I need ya ta understand a few things…” This caused you to giggle.

 

“Like what? Don’t tell anyone?” Eyebrows raised in a foolish expression he sighed. 

 

“Nah, it’s the rules that ya need ta know sweetheart.” His tone sounded disheartened as he leaned further into his chair, eye lights never leaving your eyes. “See, I can’t have you running about without a watchdog, gotta keep my star under surveillance.” Sans winked halfheartedly as you gave him a questioning look.

 

“So you’re saying I’m gonna have some sort of stalker with me, twenty-four seven?” He flinched slightly at the tone, still, he held his ground.

 

“Nothing like that dollface, though you won’t be staying at your old place no more.” With a sigh, you wave for him to continue. He paused for a moment as his gaze locks onto your glass, picking up the bottle he fills it once more. The room going dead quiet as he waits for you to take a sip. 

 

“Thanks honey, but why don’t you fill your own glass to?” You remark with an annoyed tone, though he looked delighted at the use of a pet name as his cheekbones dusted red. Not wanting to make this more awkward than it already was you poured him a glass. The silence that followed was intense, neither of you making a move for a few minutes. After clearing your throat he spoke again. 

 

“Got a little sidetracked there… heh, guess that makes me a numbskull.” It took a second or two before it hit you. Giggling at the bad ice breaker you relax a bit. 

 

“That was bad.” Still, a silly smile was on your face at the dumb joke. Though it bothered you, Sans being unreadable, but that was for another time. “...So what are the rules?” His grin flattered a bit before his bone lids? Closed. 

 

“Ain’t nothing special, report to me, don’t talk about nothing ya hear or see, and…” Sans seemed to be deep in thought before he let out a deep sigh. “You’re gonna have ta do a trial…” His eyelids opened, red eye lights boring into you.

 

“Trial?” He nodded as a few drops of red sweat fell from his skull. 

 

“Something we do to make sure ya can’t betray us and that you are trustworthy…” Sans started to sweat more as his eye lights turned fuzzy and unfocused. This made you nervous, just what kind of trial would this be? You wondered for a second before it hit you like a ton of bricks.

 

“My soul…” He gulped as you angrily stood, hands slamming onto the table. Glasses spilling a bit as the plates clattered. “I didn’t agree to that! Plus, what kind of bond would it be!” demanding with courage you didn’t realize you had he chuckled. “What's so funny?”

“Ya did agree, so ya have no right to say no. Or do ya wanna take the other option?” His tone was cocky which fueled your confusion and fear, sitting back down you take a deep breath in. After he saw you were trying to calm down he spoke again. “The bond would be… stronger than most…” Sans watched your expressions carefully as he spoke with a more hesitant tone. “See you would need to form a half soul bond with my bro, the boss, and me…” He started to sweat heavily once again as you froze completely, thoughts racing at the mere idea of having them know everything you were feeling all the time, of knowing where you were at every second, not to mention the fact that it works both ways. “I know it’s a lot, especially since Oliver left the scene…” This pulled you out of your stunned silence.  

 

“You know Olive might not have been a good man, cheating on me, bring drunks over that would try to get frisky, even gambling all my saved cash away, but he was… Still is a better man than you could ever be!” Honestly, you didn’t believe any of that, though it did have its indented result.

 

“What the fuck ya say!” Forcing your grin down at the knowledge of finally getting a read on him you continue.

 

“I said, Oliver was a better man! And you know what, I thought you were charming, hell! Even attractive! But now, not even a bit!” His face fell, which meant you had guessed right. “Now I’m stuck working for you even though I didn’t want to! That’s not even the bad part though, cause I’m really upset over the fact that I’ll be bonded to more than one guy! Tell me, how is that fair!” Sans seemed to contemplate what he would say next as you sat in silence. This caused you to smile a bit, unable to hold it back any longer. He likes you, wants to please you, and to top it all off he needs you to do some dirty work for him. Overall, that almost means you’re untouchable, or more like they’re not gonna kill you outright. Sans gaze met yours again, voice cool.

 

“Thats why yer upset?” With a nod he sighed, finger bones pinching the bridge of his nose. “I know it’s hard to get over someone who you’d been with for so long… Gotta say though, Oliver didn’t deserve you.” 

 

“Huh?” Sans grabbed something out of thin air, a piece of paper with Oliver's handwriting at the bottom. “What’s?” It floated over to you, a red outline glowing as it stayed perfectly straight in front of you. 

 

‘I hereby sell the use of Y/n L/n to Gaster Snowdin in order to pay off my debts. 

Oliver Greens’

 

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!” Sans chuckled at your outburst for a moment before he gestured for you to calm down as the paper disappeared.

 

“Relax, since you weren’t married it didn’t count. That’s why he’s… heh, taking a dirt nap.” Sighing for a moment you stare deeply at him.

 

“How long have you known Oliver, exactly?” 

 

“Longer than you have, sweetheart, that’s how I found out about you… Gave my bros and I some ideas on how to use ya, though Gaster fuckin lost it when he found out the little shit lied about ya being his wifey.” Shaking your head you leaned back, taking another deep breath as you tried to get this conversation back into the direction you were hoping for. 

 

“Listen, all I wanna know… Can I only bond with one of you? I really don’t want to have some many links, ya know?” Sans stared at you with an empty look. 

 

“Who’d ya pick?” This was great, least he’s not throwing it out the window completely! 

 

“Well from what I heard. Papyrus is terrifying over his bonded workers and demands perfection at all times, anyone who crosses him is never found.” Sans looked proud at your statement, nodding his head as his eye lights got a little lighter. “Gaster, on the other hand, is supposed to be very caring and considerate to anyone under him.” His eye lights looked frightening, his grip on the glass tightening to the point of cracks forming. “But, I don’t really feel like being experimented on in his free time so…” You gave him a sheepish smile. “If you would be so kind, could I only bond with you?” Sans looked amused and hurt, standing up to throw out his glass before returning to his seat. 

 

“So, ya only choice is me cause those reasons?” You didn’t want him to refuse your request, so you spoke without thinking. 

 

“Well, that and I really like you for some unknown reason.” You hoped that would work.

 

“How about you sweeten the deal then.” 

 

“...What were you thinking?” He couldn’t mean to force you into a sexual relationship, could he? Glancing to his pants, half wondering if he even had a working cock? Sans laughed at that, going so far as to pat his lap.

 

“Don’t worry about that sweetheart, I’d never force you to have sex with me. That’ll happen in time.” With a wink his red tongue snaked out of his mouth, licking his sharp teeth in a predatory way. “Clearly I like ya…” His hand reached for your own, gripping it tightly as he leaned in a bit closer. “So agree to go on a few dates with me.” Shocked at his sudden proposal you nodded without thinking. “Great! I’ll talk to em, see if I can get my half of the deal in order.” Feeling like a deer in the headlights you leaned over as the beginning of a headache began pounding at the back of your head. “You feelin okay?” 

 

“I just need to lay down for a minute.” Maybe it was the stress of this whole day, the mood swings, or the constant shocks, but you were done. As soon as you laid down on the red couch you passed out.


	3. Redo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last updated for a while, this time for sure cause my final is in three days! AND MORE TESTS TO COME!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, i have three days to study and I haven't started!! SO HERE"S AN UPDATE AS I WISH I WOULD FOCUS! 
> 
> By the way i'm super sleepy!! SO THERE'S THAT BUT COMMENT TO LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS AND TO LET ME KNOW IF THERE IS A MISTAKE!! 
> 
> LOVE YOU!

Honestly, when you woke up again you had the worst headache. Groaning as you sat up your gaze was immediately drawn to a hot cup of somethin’ awful. Hell, it’s smell alone made you want to heave. Staring at the liquid with a deep frown Sans spoke from the kitchen. “Ain’t pretty ta look at and tastes like rotten guts, but helps with a hangover.” You blinked at that before grabbing it slowly and taking a whiff. The smell was a mix of vomit, seaweed, something burnt, and definitely something dead. Scrunching your nose in disgust, but not wanting to deal with the mobster behind you without a clear head you debated your options, or you wanted to. Sans saw your hesitation while you held the cup to your lips, eyes glossed over as you stared at the green mess inside. It was enveloped in a red glow as you were forced to chug the drink, of course at the first taste you tried to push it away, but it didn’t budge did you drank every last drop. Coughing, angrily you shot a glare in his direction, head still pounding.

 

“What in the hell is wrong with you?” He chuckled at that as he shrugged, grabbing a cup of something before coming over to join you on the couch.

 

“Nothing little lady, though I have ta say, it would have been worse if you tried to drink it one sip at a time.” You pulled your legs back as you leaned against the arm of the sofa, thinking that would have been enough room for him. Sans stood in front of the spot you made before placing the glass on the table behind him then grabbing your legs. Screeching in surprise as you were literally spread for him, he sits down and places your legs on his lap, a cocky grin spreading on his face. “Relax, told ya already I ain’t gonna do nothing without your permission.” With a wink, he uses his magic to grab his cup and bring it to himself while you are staring blankly.

 

“Really?” You commented to no one in particular as the throbbing in the back of your head disappears. Opening your mouth in bewilderment he chuckles.

 

“Yeah, it works pretty fast, don’t it.” Sans squeezes your leg before downing whatever was in his cup, face unreadable. Feeling curious you ask.

 

“What are you drinkin’?” He pulls the cup away before shrugging and not giving you an answer. Feeling now would be the time to ask questions you start the god awful mornin’. “Sans?” His eye lights shift to you as his gold tooth catches the light. “Can I still work my singing gig? Or is that off the table?” Now, singing was important to you and you had a feeling that the job you agreed to would let you, but there was still a little voice that was wondering if he wanted you to play a floozy or something like that.

 

”How’d would ya get info if ya not singing, sweetheart?” You smirked at that as he leaned back on the sofa, eyelids closing as you continued.

 

“I dunno, but I’m happy to keep singing. So thanks for that… right?” He glanced over to you with a question as you paused while wondering how to phrase this. Letting out a sigh you blurt it. “Where am I gonna be staying if not at my old place? Cause I am not staying with a single bachelor, like yourself…” His face reminded unreadable as you started to sweat a bit. “I mean you have a great place and all, but If we’re gonna date I don’t wanna rush some steps…” Panic started to set in as he continued to stare at you, though you knew he fancied you, you didn’t know the extent so it felt like walking on wires. Sans let you sweat for a couple of seconds before chuckling as he pushed your legs off, now standing to his full height. His eye lights gleaming with mischief as he lowered his voice to a low rumble that sends shivers through you.

 

“Don’t worry about nothin’, I got ya covered and if ya want I can take ya ta the place now.” He extended a hand to you as you recalled the last trip. Shaking your head at the thought he laughs. “As long as ya hold ya breath, ya won’t be sick darlin’.” Feeling unsure but knowing ya have ta take his offer at some point you sigh.

 

“If I get sick again, you have to promise to drive me back here if I have ta come back.” He gave you a curt nod before grabbing you harshly and pressing you against his large frame, you wouldn't admit it to him but you took a whiff of his scent, enjoying the smell of bonfire smoke and pine. His voice rumbled in your ear as your eyes closed to enjoy the smell.

 

“Now hold tight, don’t wanna drop ya, now do we?” You could hear the cockney as you wrapped your arms around his thick neck bones and felt his grin grow against the crook of your neck. “Take a deep breath, and hold it.” As soon as you did the world disappeared, or you assumed it did, but since your eyes were closed you had no way of knowing. Though you had a feeling of when you had arrived as Sans let you go in favor of covering your eyes. “Ya can breathe easy now, but don’t open your eyes yet.” Sans walked you forward for a couple of minutes before stopping and letting you go. “Okay.” As soon as you opened your eyes you were shocked. It appeared he got you a room at MTT, the hardest to get in and most expensive monster, human hotels. The view was definitely from the penthouse as the large window overlooking the mountains stared back, plus there was a small cage in the corner with a large bow on it. Glancing back to him with confusion you walked over to it unwrapping it with a half expecting smile. Though you weren’t expecting it ta be a rock with two dots for eyes.

 

“What?” He laughed again as he walked over ta ya. Picking it up in his appendages to flip it over to show a small creature. It had two large eyes and a small face. It kinda reminded you of a snail.

 

“This is gonna be how ya contact me, see these guys are one mind kina deal and we got a pal ta make em so they won’t do anything without our say so. Plus.” He squeezed it lightly making it speak.

 

“Papyrus, Sans, Gaster, Undyne, Alphys?” He winked as he told it his name. Than somethin in his pocket spoke up.

 

“Y/n!” Was all it said, but you got the idea. Sans than dropped the poor thing before grabbing your hand and bring you ta the bedroom, grin growing as he opened the walk-in closet.

 

“Ya don’t have ta worry about clothin’, as I have taken the liberty of picking out what looks the best on ya and shopping for your new gig.” You blinked at the amount of beautiful and most likely expensive dresses in the closet, before glancing over to the far end to see all the indecent clothes. He followed your gaze as he shrugged. “Believe it or not, but the rooms comes with thoses. Though that little red number would look good on yeah if ya want ta try it for me?” He winked at you while your cheeks flushed slightly, reminding you of something you forgot to ask.

 

“Am I singing at Chris's bar or someplace else?” He opened his mouth to answer before being cut off by harsh knocking at the door, then it opened to show the one and only Mettaton. He looked you up and down as you froze in momentary shock, he was, after all, exactly what the rumors made him out to be. A devilishly handsome robot with no flaws to speak off, eyes that showed affection and kindness, while his tastes were extravagant. His lips pulled into a heart-stopping smile as he closed the distance between you. Pulling you by the chin to stare into his gaze.

 

“Darling, this is exactly what the show needed. Now, I’ll go and get her outfit ready.” He paused as his eyes went to Sans. “Be a good boy and wait outside, would you.” It was a statement, not a question. Sans looked peeved but relented as he sighed and mumbled something underneath his breath. When the door closed Mettaton looked at you again, letting your face go as he sat on the bed. “Now songbird, we have to have a chat about your stage name. And we’ll have to take about how you’re gonna do your job.” His eyes darkened as he motioned for you to strip.

 

“Wow, I ain't-a floozy. And I ain't stripping for a show.” He looked amused at your remark before shaking his head and leaning forward to place his head on his hand.

 

“Of course you’re not, but I do need ta see you in your underwear so I can judge what kind of dress would be the most fitting for my clients.” You hugged yourself as you sent him a glare. He shrugged before getting up and walking towards the door. Before he opened it he spoke again. “All right, then I will be sending up a bunch for you to try and you will have to show me what you look like in all of them.” You nodded before realizing he couldn't see you.

 

“Yeah, that works better for me.” The door opened and an orange cat monster stood outside with a couple of racks of evening gowns, party dresses, and some sultry ones showing on the first few.

 

“Perfect, let's get started then, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the long awaited update! OH AND I POSTED A FEW ONESHOTS ON MY TUMBLR THAT ARE PROBABLY STAYING ON IT! 
> 
> BUT HERE! 
> 
> https://utrashstoryandoc.tumblr.com/
> 
> in case you wanted to see some story ideas that never take off or have questions feel free! AND I ALSO DON'T MIND LISTENING TO ANYTHING YOU HAVE TO SAY ON THERE SO FEEL FREE! NIGHT guys!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of what i wrote in the oneshot collection, the next chapter will be part three or chapter two here XD


End file.
